Dan Weekes-Hannah
Dan Weekes-Hannah (born 22 August 1987) is a New Zealand born actor. He attended Lindisfarne College boarding school in Hastings, New Zealand. He moved to Wellington and attended Wellington High School (2004-2005). Dan played Ved in the fourth (4) season of popular TV series The Tribe. He has since won the Best Actor award two years running in the annual Wellington Young Filmmakers Showcase and has had profiles published in magazines such as Tearaway. He currently resides in Wellington (2007), New Zealand, and is attending Toi Whaakari: New Zealand Drama School. During the filming of The Tribe he lived in the cast house with co-star Jaimee Kaire-Gataulu (Cloe). During an interview, he said he was flirting with her and they later dated for a while even though inter-cast dating was not permitted. They broke up after The Tribe.[http://www.tribeheaven.co.uk/articles/2004/tearaway/index.htm Tearaway Magazine interview with Dan] He was fired from the show along with his co-star after the pair chose to frollick in the woods on the day of a shoot, not showing up to the set, causing disruption to the shoot costing in excess of NZ$20,000. Jaimee Kaire-Gataulu was cut out of The Tribe straight away. While Dan Weekes-Hannah was cut out later in the season.[http://www.tribeheaven.co.uk/articles/2004/tearaway/index.htm Tearaway Magazine interview with Dan] Early life Weekes was born in Wellington Women's Hospital. His parents Christine Hannah, a midwife and Peter Weekes, a computer engineer and scientist and older brother Quinn Weekes all lived together until 1992. Following the divorce Dan lived primarily with his mother and brother and moved several times over the following decade. His interest began out of his enjoyment of television and movies, and at the age of 9 began to attend acting lessons held by Sarah Delahunty. ''The Tribe'' and beyond In late 1999, Hannah enrolled Dan into Lindisfarne College in Hastings. Weekes began to attend the school in February 2000 boarding full time. Living the life offered him at the school he took part in the annual school productions and was tutored by Donna Jones in qualifications distributed by the New Zealand Speech Board. In June 2001 Weekes took part in an audition round for Cloud 9. He got a callback for the audition and was subsequently offered the role. Following The Tribe, Dan returned to Lindisfarne and remained there until the end of 2003 after his friend's family, the Mathesons, accepted his request to live with them. He lived with them and attended Wellington High School. He maintained his interest in acting by partaking in the 48-hour film festival and other events such as drama projects that came up at his school. He has since won the Best Actor award two years running in the annual Wellington Young Filmmakers Showcase and has profiles published in magazines such as Tearaway. He graduated from the prestigious National Drama School (Toi Whaakari) in 2009, and was hired immediately to play Henry in a production in Auckland of Polly Stenham's That Face at the Silo Theatre.[http://www.the-edge.co.nz/Event-Pages/S/Silo-2010/That-Face.aspx Silo Theatre - That Face] He currently lives in Wellington. References External links *[http://www.tribeheaven.co.uk/articles/2004/tearaway/index.htm Tearaway Magazine interview with Dan] *Latest Daniel Weekes-Hannah News - from tribeheaven.co.uk *Daniel Weekes-Hannah at IMDb *Pictures of Dan via Google Category:Cast Category:Male cast members